Electrical motors and generators can employ a permanent magnet generated field or electromagnetic generated field using a field coil. Permanent magnet machines induce voltages in the armature coils that vary with the rotational speed of the rotor. Machines using a field coil for generation of flux have the benefit of allowing control of the voltage induced in the armature coils by varying the current to the field coil. However, the machine requires a constant power draw to maintain the field flux and is usually larger in size. A hybrid type machine can be used in which the flux through the armature coils results from both a field coil and from a permanent magnet. The result is a more robust and compact device in which the induced voltage can be controlled. Unfortunately, current hybrid electrical machines are complex and costly in construction, and have lower power capability or less than optimal efficiency, or both.